Codename: Teens Next Door Operation BLUE
by SydWritesStories
Summary: Numbuh 4's teen cousin, Luna, moves in, that's all you need to know.


**Heyo! I've been binge watching Codename: KND recently and I noticed a lack in fanfictions so I decided to contribute! Keep in mind that I have a new OC in for it as well. Her name is Luna and she's Numbuh 4's fourteen year old cousin from Australia. No Pairings, I repeat, NO PAIRINGS. **

**Especially 3x4, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in this fandom who feels completely full of rage at this pairing (and just Kuki in general, she's so spoiled), idc if it's canon, it's not canon in my story.**

**Enjoy!**

~Third Person POV~~

"Are you kidding me!?"

Magenta flinched at the teen's shouting. She continued on.

"You can't demote me like this! Ever!"

Magenta sighed, "You're not being demoted, Blue, it's just a temporary thing until you get back home. Besides, isn't it about time you visit your aunt and uncle, honey?"

Blue groaned in frustration as she leaned against the sidewalk bench, "I guess, but that doesn't mean you have to appoint me to babysit a bunch of ten year olds! I need to help my team with our latest mission!"

"And how do you suppose you can do that from America?"

Blue's expression of red hot anger dimmed down in sadness, Magenta continued on.

"Listen, Luna, I'm sorry. But this is all we can do in order to keep you working. Our little sister organization know of this as well so you don't need to worry about any unexpected attacks. C'mon, you've partnered with operatives of the KND before, you shouldn't have a problem."

Luna buried her face in her hands and Magenta's smirk fell.

"No, Caitlyn, that's not it. I have no problem with those brats. They're cool. The problem is that you appointed me to the sector my dimwitted cousin is a member of!" The red face of anger came back and Magenta flinched again.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you moved in with him, didn't you?"

"What other aunts and uncles of mine have a son named Wallabee Beatles!?" Luna exploded, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. Oh, Wally, poor sweet innocent-WRONG. Wallabee has to be the more annoyingly obnoxious, and arrogantly hot-headed little ten year old Luna is related too! How is she even related to him? Her friends in the TND have asked her that countless times and never was she able to answer at all. Her thoughts were interrupted by Magenta again along with the roar of a car headed up the street towards her.

"Uh oh, well that sounds like your ride, bye!" The call ended and Luna was in a small state of confusion until she saw a small minivan pull up against the sidewalk. Luna sighed when she saw her uncle in the driver seat, her aunt wasn't in the car, must be at home watching the baby. Luna and her mom moved away from America when Wally was only seven, so she never met the baby brother, Joey. When the minivan came to a halt, Luna walked towards it and opened the passenger door and her uncle gave her a smile.

"Oh, Luna, look at you! Last I'd seen you, you were a tiny eleven year old, now you're a beautiful young lady!' Ugh, he did this every time she sees him. He pretends to be surprised that she's...growing...up. She can't even stomach the thought. It's only been a year since she was "decommissioned" from the Kids Next Door. Or so only most thought. She smiled at him half-heartedly and laid her bag into the floor before taking her seat. Her uncle started up the car again and they began their short journey home. Luna leaned her head on the window, unconsciously watching the downtown scenery go by. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings until she glanced at the rear view mirror and she was met with an angry midget in an orange hoodie. She giggled and smirked. She turned around in her seat and faced the ten year old.

"What happened to saying 'hello', bud?" She teased. The boy only let out a huff and avoided her gaze. Okay, that's a weird response to her teasing.

"Hey, Wally, I'm only joking. What happened to that happy small child I called my best friend?" What's gotten into this kid?

"W-Well, some things change!"

Luna wanted to respond but decided against it, she just faced forward again as the car pulled into the driveway. She failed to see the look of hurt on Wally's face.

**Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter of this! Feel free to give me any criticism on my writing! Thank you! **

**Codename: KND belongs to Cartoon Network.**


End file.
